User blog:Arvin30p/Summer 2015 Event: Behind the scenes, Bloopers and rather bizzare activities behind the curtain.
Events (not so) special: Fleet bloopers. *This is the story of the people who worked behind scenes and well the crazy events that took place in the event. There parts of the story that are slightly mature. Please proceed with caution. '8/10/2015 - the day of the update. (pre-update time)' Hiro: Later tonight a new area will be revealed and we are tasked in defeating the abyssals that dwell in those waters. Sendai: Yes! It's a night battle. Admiral, will you send me out and let me fight them all? Hiro: On the contrary, I'll send you to a night expedition. Sendai, please be our backbone. Sendai: NOOOO!!!! And thus Sendai was sent on a night exped.(Tokyo express 2 to be exact) '8/10/2015 - Night time' Samidare went to the Admiral's room to score some points. Samidare: Admiral, let's sleep together. There was no response. Then, Sazanami arrives. Sazanami: Master, Let's sleep together. Samidare:? Sazanami: Samidare, what are you doing in his room? Sazanami: Me too, Why are you here? By the way, Have you seen Master? Kinugasa enters the room Kinugasa: Hiro... Geh, It's you two. Samidare: Did he just triple booked us? Sazanami: More likely, Master forgot what day is today. Kinugasa: Yeah. Today is a Monday. Uzuki and Yayoi entered the scene Uzuki: Hello there you three, Admiral actually went out and do his other work. He told me you can sleep without me. Take care! Yayoi: Um... can we play for a bit? We feel lonely today. All three: (eyes gleaming because of Yayoi's moeness overload) Yes! And then there was a sleep over at the Admiral's room. '8/11/2016 - the day of the event proper' The Admiral made an announcement. Hiro: Well then, since we are here I have an announcement to you all. All: Really? Hiro: Those who performed poorly, even in the expedition runs will taste Hiei's 10% concentrated curry. Those who do well, I'll grant a wish for as long as I don't bring someone dead back to life or asking me to be her BF or even asking for a night battle with me. All: ... Ooyodo: Admiral, I think you are still asleep. You are facing the wall. Hiro: Crap! Okay girls, Let's exterminate them! All: Yeah! The crowd dispersed and only the Admiral and Ooyodo are left. Ooyodo: About the first map, what is the difficulty you would choose? Hiro: Oh, Choose normal. I wanted to see how easy E-1 is. Ooyodo: Okay. Next time admiral, please wear your clothes properly, Your Jacket should be outside. Not on the inside. Hiro: Crap! Well, they didn't make a funny comment on this one so I think I'll forgive them this time around. Ooyodo: There was one laughing at your dress a minute ago. Hiro: Really? Where was she? Ooyodo: She is at the back stage. The Admiral went to back stage and he saw Naka who was still luaghing at the moment. Hiro: Okay Naka. For the first map, I'll make you my flagship. You'll be a sacrificial pawn. Naka: EHHH!? Naka then performed better than the Usual at the first area. '8/11/2015 - Vs. Destroyer Princess' At the boss node. Naka: Looks like she is here. Guys are you ready. Ooi: I'm fine. Souryuu: I'm ready. Samidare: I'm still good. Ushio: I'm okay. Naka: Wait? Where's our other carrier? Katsuragi: Please wait for me!!! You are all so fast I can't catch up with you. Other five: Sorry, We forgot. And they defeated the boss with ease despite Katsuragi's Hardships for being slow. '8/11/2015 - After E-1 Debriefing.' The fleet used for E-1 is in the Admiral's office. Hiro: Good job! Naka, What can you say about the opponent? Naka: I felt pity fighting her. Hiro: ... Naka: I mean she has her legs cut and we are still fighting her. Hiro: Her stats are still crazy and can one shot you. Don't you know that? Naka: For an amputee... She's amazing! Hiro: (Looks like she was praising her) Naka, As a reward for praising the opponent, Taste this Hiei's 10% curry. You'll like it. Naka: No!!!!! And Naka was knocked unconcious because of that. '8/11/2015 - Prepareation for E-2' After briefing with Naka (still cold), The Admiral was Approached by Samidare. Samidare: Isuzu-san wants to join the escort fleet. Would you allow her? Hiro: Oh, Let her be. After all, we have enemy carriers in that area. She would be useful for us because she has those big guns of hers (refers to the gun she has in the CG). Samidare: Okay. By the way Admiral, We'll be having a seminar later. Hiro: Why? Samidare: Because you are fantasizing Isuzu-san's Big guns (Breast part), right? Hiro: Wait Samidare, I was referring to the guns she has (shows a picture of Isuzu Kai-ni, not damaged art) Samidare: Oh the guns... I understand. Hiro: So, am I safe? Samidare: Well, You are. But I don't know how would Sazanami-chan react if she heard those words. Hiro: Ah, She is here. Sazanami: I see, I thought you are talking about Isuzu-san's breast. Master, How about spending a night battle with the three of us (Sazanami, Samidare and Kinugasa) Hiro: Er... But I have something important to do. Sazanami: Drop it. It's better if you don't make us wait this time. Hiro: Yes Ma'am. Later that night there was Mahjong, Uno, Trump and a lot of analog games. If they had any night battles at all, I'll leave it to your imagination then. '8/11/2015 - Against E-2 boss dance.' Samidare: Thank you Isuzu-san. You managed to clear the skies because of your anti-air capabilities. Isuzu: Thanks. By the way, you looked so Happy right now, why? Samidare: It's because of you Iszuz-san. Kinugasa, Sazanami and I have a legitimate reason to have night battles with the Admiral. Isuzu: Why? Samidare: Thanks to you and your big guns. Isuzu: ? Samidare: Don't mind it at all. Oh, she is here. Later they defeated the Light Crusier oni and only after that Isuzu realized what Samidare meant about that. Isuzu: pervert. '8/11/2015 - Abyssal base.' Light cruiser oni: BooHoo! It sucks! Destroyer Princess: Yeah, It really sucks. Seaplane tender Princess: Why does it sucks? Both of them: We got beaten by those despicable girls. Battleship Princess: Really? Don't worry, Onee-san will take care of them. Afterall, I have a longstanding grudge against a big boobed destroyer and her torpedo cut-ins. Seaplane Tender Princess: So, you really hate her that much? Battleship princess: Yeah. While we are at it, We will try to win that strange guy's heart. He seemed very good at tactics. Destoryer Princess: Yeah. To think he brought 2 carriers just to beat beat me. How unfair that guy gets. Light Cruiser oni: Yeah, He also brought a light cruiser whose guns are bigger than mine. Grr! Such blasphemy. I was distracted by that and he also brought Torpedo cruisers with him. Seaplane tender princess: That's clearly your fault at the least. Don't worry I'll avenge you two. Battleship princess: Can you do it? Asides he chosed easy on your area. You don't have hardcore carriers. Seaplane tender princess: Wait? Was he mocking me this early? Battleship princess: Because he is a novice that he can't challenge anything higher than easy. The rest: How crazy. and the four of them have a salty conversation until the day comes. '08/12/2015 - Preparations for E-3.' Hiro: Kiso, how are you faring in this weather? Kiso: I'm fine. Kitakami-nee and I are willing to kill all of those pests so that our carrier fleet can score some damage at the boss. Hiro: I see. Thanks for the feed back. Just In case, Bring Isuzu with you. She has been doing well since E-2. Please take care of her. Kiso: No big deal. Hiro: Thanks in advance. By the way, Aren't you feeling hot wearing those clothes? Kiso: Of course I don't get hot. I had these Ice packs hidden within. Hiro: No wonder you are dripping like mad. I thought you forgot to go to the washroom. Why not wear you summer attire and remove that cape of yours. Asides, without that cape you look like you are ready for summer. Kiso: Really!? But without this, I won't look cool at all. Hiro: Well, you do have a point. So, will you sacrifice your well being in exchange of being cool? Or will you bare your skin so you can take advantage of this summer. Now Kiso, Choose your Fate. Erabe! (imitated the voice of the one who gives the choices in NouCome) Kiso: It's hard to decide... I'll ask Samidare about this. At the same time Samidare arrived at the scene. Kiso: Samidare-san! Can I ask for an advice? Samidare: What is it Kiso-san? Kiso: You see, I'm troubled if I should follow Admiral's advice or I should just be myself. Samidare: What was Admiral's advice? Kiso: See, he told me to remove this cape because I am sweaty all over and it's not good for a girl to be sweaty wet. Samidare: I see, So do you want to be that kind of person you are right now? Kiso: Of course not! Thanks Samidare-san! I know what to do. Samidare: Goodluck Kiso-kun... I mean Kiso-san! Kiso immediately run and change her wet clothes. Hiro: Hey! Samidare. Do you really see Kiso as a guy? Samidare: Wasn't he a guy? Hiro: Hey! How about Z1? Samidare: A guy. Hiro: Mogami? Samidare: 100% Male. Hiro: Shigure? Samidare: definitely a girl. Hiro: Yeah, after all she is your big sister. Samidare: Correction. She is my Aneki! Hiro: Alright. How about Tenryuu? Samidare: Girl. With her guns as big as Isuzu's I doubt she would be seen as sa guy. Hiro: Your right about that. Say Samidare, Even though you don't got your swimsuit in time; Why do you look like you are wearing one anyways? Samidare: Oh, this white uniform. Does it turn you on? Hiro: Well, Kinda. I like how they show your best features. Samidare: well, I guess you are right. Admiral, How about a round of night battles? Hiro: I'll pass, I have other work to do. By the way. Please form your squad. WE are going early. Samidare: Okay. The time on the clock is only at 4:30AM. Kiso returned with her summer uniform on only to see none and decided to wear her treasured cape above her clothes instead. '08/12/2015 - Battle front' On the way to Seaplane Tender Princess. Jun'you: Sis, I know you are still mad at me for carrying a bottle of sake here in battle. Can you please be considerate for me because if I can't drink my sake, I can't fight seriously. Hiyou: As if you'll fight seriously. Jun'you you are just a reppuu mule today. You are just securing the air so that we can finish the boss of. Jun'you: What's wrong with that? Hiyou: Like I said You only had reppuus and a CFC. There's no way you can use fighter planes to hit the opponent. Damn it! Without Alcohol, you sounded like a dumb salaryman. Jun'you. Then, Can I drink a bit of it now? Hiyou: Fine. kaga, Please back her up. Kaga: I don't want to. I only protect Akagi-san Akagi: Oh my. Kaga-san sure is bold. But don't worry. I'll protect you all. Kaga: But its my duty to protect you... Hiyou: Cut that crap out. Oh. We are here. They reached the boss lair and saw the abomination named Seaplane tender princess. Seaplane Tender Princess: I'm glad you make it here. Combined fleet: We are glad you are not a battleship. Seaplane Tender Princess: Sorry to disappoint you people. But I guess it's fine too. Now then, Shall we Dance? And then, they dance like crazy. And the Admiral danced to the beat of his own victory. '08/12/2015 - Base (in-between)' Hiro: I see, wait there's a trouble with time and continuity in this field... Argh. (visual cut off) crashed PC reboot loading complete Collection loading... Hiro: Wait! I'm alive! How is that possible. Oh! You guys are here too. What happened? Representative: You see, before we defeated the boss there was a spatial collapse in the battlefeield and we are immediately sent here to the Naval base. I really don't know what happened? Hiro: Okay. I guess we'll never know what happened a while ago. And thus they never found out what happened that time. On the Other hand. Meanwhile, in the real world Player 1: Damn. Not again! Brother: The PC died again. Player 1: Looks like I need to restart this run again. (press the on button located on the CPU) '08/12/2015 - Last dance' Seaplane tender Princess: Why can't I win? Kitakami: You see, you look horrible! Even though you have such a nice face as yours, the leg is creeping me out. Samidare: I think you are wrongfully winning this one Kitakami-san. Kitakami: Okay. I'll stick a torpedo or two in your face. Is that acceptable for you? Seaplane Tender Princess: Not On my watch! Kitakami: Okay. Guys! Let's take her out now! Others: OH!!!!!!!! And then, there was a lot of torpedo dodging happened that day. '08/12/2015 - night time.' Inside the Admiral's empty room, Samidare is currently waiting fir the Admiral to arrive, Samidare: sigh*, Admiral isn't here tonight. I wish I can drown my sorrows away. Jun'you enters the scene. Jun'you: Are you troubled over the Admiral? Here's a drink to make you feel better. Samidare: It's just alcohol Jun'you: Not an ordinary alcohol to boot. Samidare: 'If you wished for it. it will come true.' So you say. Samidare Chugged down a bottle of it and immediately went to sleep. Jun'you: When he comes here in the morning, he'll never know what hit him. heheheheh. Jun'you left the scene. That morning, the Admiral Came from his other work. Hiro: I'm home... Wha!!! That morning he was assaulted by Samidare who happened to under the influence of alcohol or something else. Hiro: Samidare, Snap out to your senses... But it was no use. Before he was devoured by Samidare, he used this chance to commit a night battle with her and somehow calmed her and went back to her default state. The Admiral just pressed on until he was satisfied. By the way, it's only 4 in the morning when it happened. After that, They peacefully went to sleep. The morning after, Sazanami went to the Admiral's room only to see a scene of indecency unfolds in her not so innocent eyes. That morning, She went to the office and assigned members for the E-4 campaign in place of the admiral. '08/13/2015 - E-4 campaign' at the Night battle nodes Kongou: Haruna, are you still fine? Haruna: Yes Onee-sama. Haruna is alright. Kaga: Haruna, Say something if you are not well. It's hard to imagine if you are alright at all despite the enemies are hitting you hard. Haruna: I'll keep that in mind. Akatsuki: well then folks, we are here at the heart of the opponent's formation. Kongou: Wait! why was was that fast? Ayanami: because we skipped the detection phase since it's a night battle node. We don't really need to launch planes and wait for them to return. Right? Mogami: They're coming. and then lights flickered in the night sky as night battles progress back and forth. '08/13/2015 - E-4 HQ' Sazanami was scolding me prior to the scene she saw that morning. Sazanami: I can't believe you attack an innocent girl like Samidare to fill your carnal desires. Master, Please do it to me instead. Hiro: Hey, While I am guilty of that. I don't see the point in doing it to you too. Asides, she was intoxicated by alcohol that time. Sazanami: What! You let her chug down a bottle of alcoholic beverage so that it will appear that Samidare attacked you and you just defend yourself. Hiro: Yes, but not like that!. And also, I have this evidence. This paper plane used by Light Carriers and Unryuu class Carriers. This was inside of my room when Samidare was there. Sazanami: It seems that our resident drunk gave our princess that beverage. I guess I have to retract the punishment for your night battle with Samidare. Just do it to me too if you have time. Hiro: On one condition. Be an MVP in E-5 even once. Sazanami: Be my guest. Then they searched for Jun'you and punished her for bringing the forbidden drink. Her penalty, They made her drink water until the end of the event. '08/13/2015 - E-4 Last dance(pre).' The fleet was battered a few times when we tried to let them clear E-4. Hiro: It seems Henderson field isn't letting us pass this time around. Man, I really hate her. Samidare: But you only met her this time around, right? Hiro: Yeah. By the way, Samidare, Can I sleep at your lap? I need to restore my sanity for a while. Samidare: Well, I'm okay with that but please don't try doing any crazy acts that might caught Sazanami's attention. Hiro: Okay. The admiral slept on Samidare's lap. A few minutes later, Sazanami enters the office. Sazanami: Master! Where are you. The fleet needs to... Samidare: Sh....! He is asleep now Samidare-chan. Sorry if I steal your thunder if I did offend you. But I was sad and Jun'you-san took advantage of it. Sazanami: Well, He did confess and say sorry for that. He is also at fault for leaving you behind. Don't worry. I'll teach him a lesson or two. Samidare: Okay. But don't be too rough on him. Oh, I'll tell this on his behalf. The fleet for E-4 will rest for now. They can all take a nap, eat or do something. Admiral will give his orders after he woke up. Sazanami: Okay. Samidare, I have this one question; Do you want him to eat you once more? Samidae: Yes. Because I think it's right. Sazanami, do you want him to be a greater part of your life? Sazanami: I guess I want him to be that person. Nevermind. When He wakes up please tell Master that I am going to be an MVP once. So fulfill his promise. Samidae: Okay. Sazanami comes out of the room and told the fleet to take their respective rests not only to replenish morale, but also their sanity. '08/13/2015 - Last dance(mid)' The admiral woke up and call the E-4 fleet. Hiro: How's your voyage as of now? Kiso: It's frustrating, We can't kill the boss. Kaga: Yeah. She kept pounding us hard. Kitakami: Not to mention that my attacks are weak against her I guess Battleships should do the closer for this one. Hiro: Okay, Kirishima and Hiei. Please don't miss this time. Kirishima and Hiei: Yes sir. Hiro: Kitakami and Kiso, Kill those Red Rus, they're already an eyesore to me. And hit the scrubs with your initial torpedo strike. Can you? Kiso and Kitakami: Yes Sir. Hiro: Kaga... Just do your best. Kaga: Ok. Hiro: Mogami will retire for now. I'll put her into the fleet, She has higher firepower so I think she'll do great things this time. Others: Oh. Hiro: Choukai, Please finish the boss if they all fail. Choukai: Yes Sir. By the way, Admiral... Is it alright for me to go there rather than Kinugasa-san? Hiro: Yeah, I think you are better for this tough cookie. So, go all out if you must. Choukai: Okay! And the fleet sally forth. ''At the boss stage'' Henderson field: You know, I really love how we send them home because our escorts hit like mad this time. Elite Ru #1: we are lucky because their fuel and Ammo is depleted. Not to mention that they don't carry their AP rounds, so Hitting them is easier without thinking that they would hit us back. Elite Ru#2: Yes, because we are your guards. Henderson Field. I guess I can count on you two. Oh, I detected something. They are here. Okay folks, Lets end this. And the abyssal fleet launches again. '08/13/2015 - last dance (finality)' Boss node: the fleet manages to arrive here with one ship-girl slightly damaged. Henderson field: Oh, A new fave. Does it mean he is mixing up firepower now? Kirishima: I don't think so. But you can say that. He is actually desperate this time that he needs to send a reserve to finish this job. Hiei: If we can't beat you, I don't know If I can ever eat the food that the Admiral makes... Waah! Others: Hiei... Henderson field: I wont give up. I want to see you try and destroy me! Kirishima: Let's bring it on! The battle was fierce but it was magnificent. In the End They managed to win at the boss node and finish E-4. '08/13/2015 (post victory)' Hiro: My resources sunk a bit. Sazanami, I'll hold the West area battles for tomorrow. Please go to exped today. Sazanami: What exped? Hiro: The 15-hour exped. We'll need a bit of resources as we speak. Sazanami: Okay. Hiro: Please bring all sparkling ships. Sazanami: Okay. And the battle for E-5 was postponed '08/14/2015 E-5 start.' ''At the abyssal base. Battleship Princess: I see, they had fallen. Looks like It's my turn to destroy them. Hahahahahahhahah! Air defense Princess: Please onee-sama, hit them hard! Battleship Princess: Okay. I'll make sure they'll suffer AD Hime: Kyaa! So strong! BB hime: (I wish I was as stong as her too.) ''Meanwhile, at the Naval base Hiro: Okay now. As I promised Sazanami, You are the flagship. I also brought Ushio for support. Musashi here is our Best hitter and the best ship we have for this campaign. Mogami is here as a CAV requirement. Soory I can't let Taihou sortie for now because she is a bit low levelled, so I brought here Kaga-san, Our ace Carrier. Sazanami: not bad Master. Now then Off we go! And then they managed to reach the boss node every runs. '08/14/2015 E-5 Boss rush. (Sazanami's decisive win)' Sazanami: Battleship Princess, I am here to bring you down and hailed as the MVP. Battleship Princess: You are weak. I am here to Crush my mortal Enemy, Ushio. Die in my hands now! Ushio: EEk! Musashi: Say, Let's just exchange our bullets this time around? Battleship princess: I agree. Let's fight. They fought hard and managed to hit the Battleship princess health to red. They proceed to fight her at night. Sazanami: Hey Battleship Princess, Taste the power of my weakest! (somehow imitating Touma's line when he fought Accelerator in Index and Railgun S) Battleship Princess: Noooo!!!! And Sazanami Manages to secure an MVP from this bout. At the base. Hiro (dropped his cup of tea): No way! I'll be having a night battle with Sazanami! Hooray! Samidare: I see, that's what is that promise is all about. Hiro: Samidare!? Samidare: I'm fine. Invite me Next time. Okay? Hiro : (I'm such a scum!) Yes. Samidare: I'll look forward to it. Then, the admiral made sure no one know when he will invite. '08/14/2015 - Last dance' BB HIme: I've learned from my mistakes. This time I brought a carrier so that I can steal you Air Superiority. Bwahahahahahah! Kaga: I forgot, My planes have double Chevron rank. I think It's enough to decimate your escort carrier's planes. BB Hime: I forgot about you!!! DAMN IT!!! Ushio (flagship): This Time, I'll never let you hurt my friends ever again! Guys, Let's do this! And with Ushio's cry, The final fight began and in the end, They prevail and went home along with Libeccio. '08/14/2015 - Home port. (Yasen)' In the Hallway Sazanami: See Master, I won the bet. Now let's do this. Hiro: (unmotivated) Yeah! Sazanami: What's the problem, Master? Hiro: Sazanami, Samidare will be joining us tonight. I'm scared... Sazanami: Oh. So she know it by now. Okay Master, Let her in. Samidare: Thank you Sazanami. Admiral and Sazanami, Let go to the room. then I'll leave it to your imaginations on whatever happened that night. '08/15/2015 - E-6' Preparations part The admiral is looking at the map for E-6. Samidare: Good Morning Admiral, You woke up so early today. Hiro: well, I don't really sleep that much unless I am tired to the bones. Samidare, is the fleet ready? Samidare: Yes Admiral. By the way, is it true that we cannot use Kitakami-san, Ooi-san nor Kiso-san for this operation? Hiro: You heard it right. We really can't use them this time. Damn it! looks like they know what are my trumps this early on. Samidare: Please don't mind it Admiral. Afterall, we still need to secure the air battles, so our main fleet can attack the opponents. Hiro: You are right for that. Samidare, Please let the fleet get ready. We'll sortie in 0500 hours. I'll lead a speech for them. Samidare: Okay. And the Admiral just get back to the seat and started creating a sppech. '08/15/2015 Boss site' Aircraft Carrier Princess: The waters are calm this time. Looks like they are coming soon. Escorts: Can we handle them? CV Hime: Yes you can. You are great comrades too. I wish I have enough planes to bring down a ship or two. Escorts: We'll help you reduce your problems. CV Hime: Thanks guys. I know you are the best. The escorts find CV hime's expression too cute that they awaken their senses. 08/15/2015 Flight path - carrier's feelings. On the way to the boss node. Kaga: Looks like the battle will go on. Akagi-san are you hungy now? Akagi: a box full of onigiri No Kaga-san. I wonder how they knew that this is the thing that I wanted early this morning? Hiryuu: Akagi-san, I think they knew it because you were mumbling it in your sleep. By the way, the one who made it was... Ouch! Will you watch it! Kaga: Oh, Sorry about that. But there are few things in this world that Akagi-san must not hear. Hiryuu: What Bull is this! You know Kaga-san, You even wake up early in the morning just to make that... (covered mouth by Souryuu) Souryuu: Kaga-san, Please don't mind the mouth of this fella. She has the tendencies to blurt out the truth. Kaga: I know that. Akagi: My! This taste, It's somewhat nostalgic. Kaga: Akagi-san!? Akagi: It reminds me the dried seaweeds that I hand-picked last month. Say Kaga, Where did you get them? Kaga: and recover I got them under the sea. I let the submarines pick a few and get them delivered to me. Akagi: I see. Thank you! Kaga: You are welcome. The escort fleet: (I wonder what kind of reaction Kaga-san will made if Akagi says 'It taste like Kaga-san'.) Souryuu: (My! Kaga sure is persistent! I wish she would be recognized by her efforts) Hiryuu: (Oh well, Better luck next time Kaga!) Musashi: (They seemed to be updeat today, Carriers sure have a way to relieve their stress. I wish Yamato is here.) Nagato: (When I come back home, I want to cuddle Uzuki and Yayoi until I die of hapiness) Akagi: (Hmm, It definitely taste like Kaga-san. But I don't know if Kaga-san will despise me if I say those words. She always takes care of me despite not asking me for any in return. Kaga-san, Don't worry. I'll return these feelings to you. I already knew it from the callouses from your hands that you worked hard for this. Kaga-san, Thank you.) And the fleet just entered boss area. '08/15/2015 - HQ.' Kinugasa is acting as secretary for today. Hiro: Kinugasa, Looks like tonight's a peaceful one. Can you reserve a spot for the four of us at Houshou's Izakaya? Kinugasa: Okay Admiral. By the way, I heard that you have night battles with Samidare-san and Sazanami-san. Was that true? Hiro: (crap, where did the rumours came from? I better came clean.) Well, We did it. Sorry! Kinugasa: Well, what's done is done anyways. So when will you let me reach Kai Ni? I am still waiting for it. Hiro: Don't worry, I'll train you when the event is over. You can count on me on that matters. Kinugasa: Well, if you say so. I'll believe in you. Hiro: Okay. Say Kinugasa, are we ready for Aircraft Carrier Princess's last dance? Kinugasa: Of course! We are ready for that. and thus the last dance begins. '08/15/0215 - intermission' ''Tokyo Express 2'' Sendai: Man, All these expeditions makes me worry if Admiral will send me to any night battles at all? Arare: I don't think he will even send you to that campaign. He did said that the Anti-air cut in is a saving grace. Sendai: What! so you mean that I am useless as of now! Yuudachi: Yes, you are quite useless for now. But don't worry. He might need you when the time comes. Shigure: I agree with Yuudachi. Sendai-san, please let's do our best this time, and made them want us more. Sendai: Thanks guys. I appreciated it. C'mon folks. Let's do a night expedition! Rest: Oh!... (decreasing intonation) ''Exped 21'' Jintsuu: I wonder, if Admiral will use me this time. Uzuki: Jintsuu-sempai, I believe Admiral will not use you this time. He said to me that He is glad that Isuzu is doing a great job clearing the skies. Jintsuu: What!? Yayoi: I think you made her feel so gloom. Ah, rather she is burning right now. Makigumo: Um, guys. Aren't we near the Naval base? Oh Sendai-san's Team is on the other side. Mutsuki: You are rigght. Oh Kisaragi-chan, Just wait for me... Jintsuu: All of you, teach me how to do what Isuzu does. Others: Eeeeh! '08/15/2015 Last dance report.' sunk - in the end CV hime surrendered and was defeated by the Combined fleet's effort. Sazanami: Master, Please don't write tragedies today. Hiro: Sorry, I was kinda feeling the deathflags that was written a while ago. Sazanami: You are surely not picking the fight with the author of that book right? Hiro: More likely, the author of this blog post. Sazanami: Master, Aren't you breaking a imaginary wall? Hiro: Nope. There's no such thing as an imaginary wall. Sazanami: I guess so. Say what difficulty did we play for? Hiro: Easy. Because my resources can only handle easy. Sazanami: I knew it. So how will the flight deck would fare this time? Hiro: There will be one availabe in the future. Don't worry. I'll get one soon. But first, I also need to level our cranes properly. Sazanami: Okay. And thus the Admiral erased the first few lines he wrote in the Admiral's log. And the combined fleet returned with no losses but full of damages. '08/15/2015 - end game preparation.' Kinugasa: Looks like we are nearing the end. What are your plans? Hiro: Well, Let's replenish for a bit. Running a combined fleet drains a lot of resources than usual. So can you tell our expedition teams to do their expiditions. WE'll face the last challenge tomorrow. Kinugasa: Okay. and the exped team raced like mad to just to collect the said resources. '08/16/2015 - E-7' Hiro: Okay guy, here we are again. We are here because we had a mission. To rescue our fallen comrades. To secure a new possibility and to see your smiles at the end. I might be selfish, I might be ruthless, But Even though all I can do is push you girls to the limits, Thank you for reaching this far. Thanks you for making it possible for me to believe. And lastly. Thanks to the great things we already achieve. But, the fight is not over. There was one wall we need to destroy, one more obstacle to decimate and one more smile to recover. So girls, go out and Have fun. All: YEAH!!!! And the day began and the nightmare also begins. '08/16/2015 - a certain operation' Hiro (nears the end of his patience): DAMN IT!!! WHY CAN"T I SINK HER! Kinugasa: Reports says that her armor is too thick. They said that it was something called a force field. Hiro: You've got to be kidding me! Kinugasa: Admiral, we just got this report... The fleet was redirected to a submarine battle. Hiro: DAMN IT!!! Kinugasa: Hold on Admiral, Your sanity points is droppine like a roller coaster. The admiral almost run out of fuel, ammo and steel. He stopped and ordered the fleet to do the second volley of expeditions. '08/30/2015 - midpoint battle.' Hiro: Yes! We are now going to end this bout now. (watches the footage) Sazanami: Master, We got news today. Hiro: What is it? Sazanami: The team sunk the boss and I think we can clear it. Hiro: Yes! Oh, what's this... (looks at the bar above) Sazanami: Oh, Looks like we will be having a last dance. Hiro: (all white) ugh. Sazanami: Master, Hang in there. They never managed to defeat the boss this time around. '09/06/2015 - Last Dance. Denouncement' The admiral is on his last resort. He is at the limit of his patiece too. Hiro: I really can't sink her and her armor is too absurd. Ples, the enemy escorts are making a killing on our escort team. Why is this map so frigging hard! Kinugasa: It's not your fault. It seems we haven't discovered the true mechanics of how we should destroy the boss. Hiro: Yeah. Sorry for the troubles I gave you this few weeks, Can you forgive me if I grew short-fused? Kinugasa: No worries. I am here to comfort you. Please don't tell the others that I am willing to let you use my lap. Hiro: Okay. I'll keep it. Kinugasa: Then, Looks like you have to make me reach Kai ni. It seems the dance is over. Admiral, Let's pull out now. Hiro: Okay. I failed this time around. Kinugasa, Let me rest for a bit. Tell the others via radio that we will finish the campaign with our defeat. Kinugasa: Okay. It's your call. And that time, The admiral has issued a withdrawal order. The fleet didn't sortie and the others have their expedition run like mad again. The subsmarines were put to rest for a while. That day, The naval base grew gloomy. But the after party will happen that night. '09/06/2015 - E-7 boss node. (conclusion)' AD Hime: It's kinda quiet out there. Looks like they are stopped by those super Wos. Then, someone who is approaching her, very fast. AD Hime: Planes? But there's no way he they could arrive here. Hiro: Wow, I managed to escape the Wos. Looks like they are truly feroucious. They did send my fleet back home many times because of them. I commend them. SO Are you the boss? AD Hime: Yeah. I'm the one. Hiro: Good. I'm going to complain a bit. AD Hime: Eh!? Hiro: Why did you exist! I can't believe an abomination like you can kill my hopes and dreams of meeting Teruzuki. I hate you! I wish you turn to sawdust next time we meet. I'll make sure that this time, will be the only time that you will laugh at me and my girls. I'll send you back to the abyss and get Teruzuki out of you! I'm giving up now. So, rest in peace. AD Hime: Eh... eh... BB Hime: Boy, I'm glad you gave up now. Let's play again. Soon! Hiro: Yes Battleship Princess. We'll make you dance to our tune next time. Goodbye. The admiral Instantly flew back to the base and manage to say his disgust and hatred for the enemy. '09/06/2015 - the after party.' The admiral hosted a mini-after party to celebrate the deeds they did last summer. Hiro: And now, to all our hardships, sufferings, victories, rewards and our safe ship-girls. Cheers! All: Cheers! Sazanami Approached the Admiral Sazanami: Master, I can't believe you took a jet pack and flew towards the enemy. Master, I don't know if you are stupid or just that angry enough to storm towards enemy waters. Hiro: Forgive for that. I di managed to tell her my hate. SO I feel at ease now. Samidare: Are you not afraid meeting her at all? Hiro: well, Comparing to the other abyssals I fought, The Wos are harder than I thought. Samidare: Yes Admiral, They really are hard. Musashi-san was also shot to red by that thing. Hiro: Yeah. It's my first time seeing Musashi being hurt in a battle. I guess they are a force to reckon with. Kinugasa: I believe you need to drop that depressing topic for the time being. Let's just party the night away. Hiro, Sazanami and Samidare: Yeah! And they all dance the night away. They managed to formally introduce the new girls and they welcomed them with open arms. '09/07/2015 - Post event status (before maintenance)' Samidare: How's your day Admiral? Hiro: I've never felt this good you know? Samidare: Alright. You are fine. Say Admiral If you have gottne her, what would you gonna do to her? Hiro: well, For startes. Level her up so she will be useful and be our AA princess. Samidare: I already thought of that, so Will you court her too? Hiro: Yeah. Kinda. Well, since she is not here. Things will go smoothly. Samidare: Yeah. Thanks goodness she isn't here. I might have tried to assasinate her. Hiro: Please don't traumatize the new girls. Samidare: Yes sir. Oh, Will you send the exped teams today? Hiro: Yes. I'll need lots of resources today because a certain someone needs to get a Kai Ni. Samidare: Well Then Admiral, Let's go. Hiro: Okay. And the day progressed like that. The Admiral issued a day off to all personnel except to the expedition team and all of them took a break from whatever they are doing. They eat, sleep, have fun. '09/07/2015 - Dinner for 4.' At Houshou's Izakaya Hiro: Well, Sine we are all literally free, Here is my treat. By the way limit your alcohol intake. I can't carry three girls back home. Samidare: What do you take me for Admiral. I'm not a certain Light Carrier who drinks sake during sortie. Jun'you: the other table Shut up. Last month, All I drink was water and this is the first time I can drink my favorites. Samidare: It's your fault dor letting me drink that. Jun'you: It's the admiral's fault for letting you spend the night alone. Hiro: Hey, I'm here too just so you knwo. How about you drink water all-year round? Jun'you: Sorry, I'll watch out my mouth. Hiro: Good. Sazanami: Say Master, How did you reserve a spot here? Hiro: I let Kinugasa handle all the arrangements prior. So we are here as a treat. Don't worry, I'll pay. Kinugasa: If there are shortages, I'll pitch in some funds too. SO everyone go crazy! ALL four: YES! And they have gone wild that night. They eat a lot, drink a lot and have merry night that night. But, the night isn't over... Especially the Admiral. Hiro: Three girls How many times did I told you not to drink too much! Samidare: (drunk) Now, now. It's Just you Hiro, please take us to our rooms. Sazanami: (drunk) Yeah, Hiro-san is so strong. Just choose me and I'll make you that happy. Kinugasa: (drunk) Hiro...~! what about your promise? Did you forgotten about it? Hiro: Kino, You are drunk. Misa, Please don't say that out here. It's kinda embarassing. Samidare: (drunk) Unfair! Hiro, C'mon and let's make babies! Hiro: Aoi, Please don't make it worse. And thus one man carried three girls towards their respective rooms and the Admiral slept in his room too. The night is young and the the battle has ended. '09/08/2015 - Surprise.' Hiro was looking at the letters sent to him. Samidare: Wow, you've got many letters again? Hiro: Yeah, most of them are monthly reports, some are request for help. and there's a different letter that was addressed to my real name. SO I think this person Knows me personally. Samidare: I see, But asides from Kinugasa-san , there are no one who knows my real name. Hiro: Well, I think there was one more. But I can't remember her name. Samidare: Admiral, why was it that all those who knew you are either weirdos or girls. Hiro: I really don't know. I rarely make friends anyways. And most of the people I can talk to are good cooks though. Samidare: Ah, Can I cook something for you? Hiro:Yes. I wanted to eat soon. Samidare: Okay. Well, Can I read the letter? Hiro: You can read it. Please tell me the facts. Samidare: Let's see. 'Dear Hiro-sama, I am Kumano... I am now an orphan, my parents told me if hey ever got in an accident I should send a letter to him so he can respond. He knows what to do. Oh, If I may; I'm a ship-girl too.' You can verify it too. Hiro: Ah, What a bother. Now I'm off to recruit her. But Why do I feel something's wrong? Samidare: Yeah. Because It's written by a guy. Hiro: And also, There's no way a girl like her would mention that her parent's died. Samidare: So, Will you meet her? Hiro: Well, I haven't been out for a while. I'll bring Kinugasa for this one. The place we are going is the place I moved in. Samidare: Okay. Say, I have a bad feeling about this. Hiro: Yeah, Her parents died so it means it's a trap to lure me in and take me out. Samidare: Shall I escort you, Kinugasa has no combat experience as a normal person. Hiro: Yeah. But I think they'll not attack me if it's day. So I'll send her home at afternoon. And you, my most trusted right hand shall do this dance if there are crazy problems arises at night. Say, I'll make Kumano my little sister. Samidare: Well, I don't think that's possible. Hiro: Why? Samidare: It's a marriage proposal afterall. Look outside. Hiro: (looks at the window) Oh my God! We have a truck full of food parked outside. Samidare: Looks like the one's who sent this letter wants to take you in, Immediately. Hiro: Looks like I have to go. Samidare, We'll be leaving next week for her. Samidare: Okay. By the way, you will go there today too right? Hiro: Yes, But I'll just snoop around looking for clues. Samidare: Okay. Take care Admiral. Hiro: Okay. And His normal days returned like usual. ''-END-'' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic